It is well established that acne is associated with sebum production and that androgens stimulate sebum production whereas estrogens suppress sebum production; estrogen therapy being indicated as a possible means of treating acne. Several reports indicate that oral contraceptives or the individual active estrogenic components thereof, for example, ethinyl estradiol and derivatives are useful in treating acne in both males and females. In recent years it has become apparent that estrogenic products currently in use possess certain undesirable side effects which must be set against the undoubted benefits resulting from their use. The use of estrogens for the treatment of acne in women can lead to uterine bleeding and spotting and breast tenderness. In men, estrogen administration can have a feminizing effect and may result in gynecomastia and impotence. [1F. Goodman and A. Gilman, The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, 4th Ed., The MacMillan Company, p. 1537 (1970)]. Estrogenic therapy has been reported to give rise to other deleterious side effects. For example, diethylstilbestrol, a once widely used and well established estrogen has been implicated as possibly being responsible for vaginal cancer and adenosis in the female offspring of pregnant women treated with the compound (Lancet, 1975, 1960). Also, ethinyl estradiol and mestranol, which represent estrogenic compounds in current oral contraceptives, are now known to be involved in certain serious side effects associated with oral contraceptives including depression [Nature 243, 58 (1973)], hypertension [Am. J. Obstet. Gynecol. 112, 912, (1972)], carbohydrate and lipid abnormalities (Lancet, 1969, p. 783), interference with blood clotting mechanism resulting in thrombosis and stroke [Ann. Intern. Med. 72, 111, (1970)], and jaundice [Am. J. Obstet. Gynecol. 119, 1965, (1974)]. Consequently, there is a need for an improved method of treating acne.
The present invention provides a novel method and composition of topically treating acne and oily skin with nonsteroidal agents particularly those comprising polysulfide compounds. Polysulfide compounds, particularly those found in a sulfurated lime solution have been found to be effective in the treatment of various skin conditions. However, polysulfide compounds, especially those found in a sulfurated lime solution, which is an amber, staining liquid, yield an objectionable odor which precludes its use on the face or chest. The present invention now provides a means for deodorizing the compositions which contain these polysulfide compounds so as to be generally acceptable for cosmetic and therapeutic use.